fermata in mistic air
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: AU. Su sangre corre como una liebre asustada a través de un camino de espinas y con una pata quebrada. Furuta/Ihei, just because.
**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** para **Binge Eater** por el tópico "…A pedido" del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul. Estoy en un bloqueo horrible y esto no es para nada un romance/crime (el Au es de lo más simple, todos humanos) pero ¡Ojalá te guste!

 **Advertencias:** OoC, esto es muy raro btw, puras metáforas.

* * *

 **N** o hay dolor.

Morir no es más que una experiencia sensorial inmensa —en negro oscuro y sofocante—, un timbre estridente, y un cuello que se quiebra en un ángulo envidiado por los matemáticos. Y hay una particular nota de una sonata de aguas turbias en el agrietamiento de su esternón, la sensación de enterrarse astillas que se han roto en mil pedazos a su vez.

— Ese es tu corazón —una voz murmulla en tono bajo, se parece demasiado a la de él, tan burlona y cínica, tan detestable.

Pero–

— ¿Corazón? Sólo los seres humanos tienen un corazón.

(Tan frágil, tan frágil).

Ella no tiene corazón.

(No hay dolor).

Y.

Su sangre corre como una liebre asustada a través de un camino de espinas y con una pata quebrada. Es algo que a él le gusta de ella, que es casi puro dolor y crudeza escondidos tras los pimpollos de sus flores de crisantemo y ojos aplastados de rosa y piel de leche tan fácil de cortar con un arma de ruido y palabras bonitas. Desde que se conocieron en el colegio cuando críos ha sido así, siempre.

Él la saca a bailar con pasos agraciados y dice:

(Ihei-san, tu sufrimiento es de-li-cio-so~)

E Ihei siente cómo se estira su sonrisa de algodón mojado a quemarropa en sus tobillos y la curvatura de su cuello.

(¿Lo es? Qué gran cumplido, gracias).

Además su pecho se estanca, como un charco sucio de esos que Furuta pisa tan elocuente en los días sin lluvia, mientras ellos pasean por las calles en busca de un pasatiempo de carne y huesos con el cual entretenerse en los días y las tardes.

(Que haga el mundo un crack-crack y todo se tiña en gritos fosforescentes y un último aliento de vida ajeno).

(Porque están tan aburridos y quieren divertirse y reír con los labios apretados y Hairu guarda cuchillos tras sus mangas holgadas y también ganas de cortar algo).

«A ha ha ha».

Piensa Hairu, que en una forma retorcida, el nombre de Furuta es sagrado para ella.

Al escucharlo tan temprano en la mañana, parece casi un sacrilegio, y por eso prefiere decirlo en las tinieblas donde nadie los ve. Porque Furuta es una criatura de la noche, y en su mente, él no debe ser mencionado a menos que el cielo esté oscuro y la luna sea brillante y roja y las calles sangren con un plop, plop, plop igual que una persona desafortunada al encontrarse con ellos. Es que entonces Furuta hace malabares y acrobacias para impresionar al pobre e ingenuo de en turno y ella sinuosa como tinta rosa escurriéndose en el lienzo de hollín inicia un monólogo con la ficción desbaratada del tiempo.

De pronto.

Ella saca el cuchillo, sus dientes, sus garras. —e inician la función y el público enloquece

y pierde la cabeza asimismo, por qué no—.

Es que Dioses (monstruos) como Furuta deben ser venerados —incluso si a veces Ihei lo percibe incorrecto, como si ella hubiese nacido para adorar a otro hombre, más blanco, menos negro ya que—.

Casi puede oler el hedor de acre de su sed (la de ambos). Danza y se retuerce en éxtasis.

Y una parte de ella odia cuando Furuta es agradable, porque siempre hay algo más que eso. Algo como veneno en la miel, algo que se arrastra debajo de sus pieles que se encuentran y se buscan y se repelen ansiosas y entre callejones sucios de Tokio tras regocijarse un rato y que haya un cadáver en la acera de marfil, justo a sus pies fríos.

Es por eso que si Furuta le presenta una orquídea roja Hairu mira hacia otro lado y la rechaza.

(una flor para otra hermosa y monstruosa flor, ¿no te parece adorable?).

(Basta, basta, basta).

Pero.

La belleza puede encontrarse en cualquier parte, inclusive en personas desagradables como Furuta.

Y si Ihei observa hacia atrás, ve los resquicios de un pasado sucio, y recuerda que rompió su primera cabeza cuando tenía diez años. Sabía riquísimo, había cantado ella perezosa mientras su padre se rió y su madre le limpió la sangre de la cara.

Habían estado tan orgullosos de ella; pues su primer asesinato pudo haber sido desordenado pero fue como la seda y no había dejado una gota de evidencia. Recuerda que la dejaron dormir en su cama esa noche, y que se sintió tan cálida y querida.

Ahora eso es lejano y tan distante, casi una ilusión. Porque mamá y papá se fueron y ella está sola, excepto que–

(tiene a Furuta, odioso y encantador Furuta).

Aquel que le muerde la lengua en un beso húmedo y se esconde tras máscaras eternas de piel, y es que si ella lo dibuja con sus plegarias él no se deshace, se limita a seguir sonriendo de esa forma en que ella desea tirar sus perfectos dientes de sal.

Más allí Hairu cava sus dedos de aguja en el costado de Furuta, en sus costillas de xilófono, y espera tal vez oír un crujido y la grieta de estas al romperse; no importa si ellos se acuestan o se pelean, para ella le provocan a sentirse igual

(de terrible).

Es que cuando ella mutila, mata, baila en la sangre, no es feliz. Pero ella está acostumbrada a eso.

Cuando mata, su cerebro se desconecta.

(y ella goza de arrebatar alientos, lo ama, lo ama, lo ama).

Sigue ensuciándose las manos y los pétalos, y las pestañas de mariposa revolotean inquietas cuando ella hace obras de arte.

(Tan frágil, tan frágil).

Se pregunta qué se siente estar enamorado.

La necesidad de rasgar y desagarrar algo, tirar de sus fragmentos de obsidiana y el color de la realeza, así de impío, así de vivo, así de crudo.

Entonces él le besa el hueco de su cuello de tallo con espinas e Ihei se olvida de todo, y hay un cadáver que les mira acusador y cómplice y ella sisea con sus pulmones heridos. Probablemente Furuta sólo añora morderle la garganta y hacer un desastre con su cuerpo.

Pero no importa.

Incluso si explota por dentro y su caja musical cae con un estruendo, salpicándose en una autocompasión lacerante. Y arde tanto. Todo y nada y mucho y poco. Ihei quiere tomar sus huesos y partirlos, quiere ver a Furuta doblegarse y sangrar

Porque.

— Ese es tu corazón —Furuta repite.

(y me pertenece, ¿en-tien-des Ihei-san?)

(Porque)

Ihei ríe burbujas de jabón y se come su disgusto, como carne suave y blanda de terciopelo cubierto de clavos.

Gotea sangre que no le pertenece de sus labios.

Ella no tiene corazón.

(No hay dolor).


End file.
